


Beta Search

by Charliechaz



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Beta Wanted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliechaz/pseuds/Charliechaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for a Beta for a multi-part slash Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Search

I know this is a bit unorthodox, but I am having trouble getting a beta for this fandom through the livejournal process. I know this isn't a community, but this is my last stop before I just post an unbeta'd piece...which I really don't want to have to do. Its a university AU and I have a complete outline with a significant portion already written. Just an open-minded beta (to grammer check and give me story feedback) is all I need.

Please help?

~Chaz


End file.
